doctorwhopediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Terrance Dicks
thumb|300px Terrance Dicks Terrance Dicks (nacido el 10 de Mayo de 1935), y al que los fans le han llamado muchas veces “Uncle Terry”, es un guionista de Doctor Who y el autor de muchas novelas y adaptaciones de guiones. Terrance Dicks empezó su larga asociación con Doctor Who en 1968 cuando se unió al equipo de producción durante la historia del Segundo Doctor The Invasion (La Invasión). Más tarde empezó a escribir guiones de la serie, su primer trabajo importante fue The War Games (Juegos de Guerra) una gran historia de 10 episodios en colaboración con Malcolm Hulke. Dicks se convirtió en editor de guiones a lo largo de la era de Jon Pertwee, hasta que le dejó las riendas a Robert Holmes con la llegada de Tom Baker. Sin embargo, Dicks siguió suministrando guiones para la serie, con su nombre o bajo pseudónimo, el concreto el de Robin Bland, que se empleó cuando se hicieron demasiados cambios en el guión que entregó para “The Brain of Morbius” (El Cerebro de Morbius). Entre las temporadas 13 y 14 intentó sin éxito vender una versión de Doctor Who a la BBC Radio, que debía ser interpretada por Tom Baker y Elizabeth Sladen (“The Seeds of Doom” (Las Semillas de la Fatalidad). Al mismo tiempo, más o menos, presentó a la oficina de producción de Doctor Who, lo que se convertiría en “State of Decay” (Estado de Decadencia); pero quedó sin producirse varios años debido a las similitudes con otra historia de vampiros de la BBC. Su guión final para la serie televisada de Doctor Who fue la historia del 20 aniversario “The Five Doctors” (Los Cinco Doctores). En 1973, Dicks, junto con otros guionistas de la serie de televisión, fueron contratados por Target Books para escribir adaptaciones de las historias de televisión, durante las dos siguientes décadas, Dicks, se convirtió en el autor más prolífico de la colección y llegó a convertirse en el editor de la misma. Años después, cuando Target empezó a contratar para adaptar las historias a los guionistas originales, Dicks se convirtió en el “sustituto” cuando el escritor original había fallecido o no podía adaptar su trabajo al formato de novela. La colección de Target finalizó a principios de los noventa y entonces Dicks se dedicó a escribir novelas originales de prácticamente todas las colecciones de ficción de Doctor Who, con notables excepciones como Virgin Missing Adventures, las novelas de Telos Publishing o los libros de Bernice Summerfield de Big Finish Productions, y la actual colección de novelas de tapa dura de BBC Books, a pesar que ha escrito dos novelas de la colección de Quick Reads. También escribió junto a Malcolm Hulke The Making of Doctor Who, el primer libro de no ficción sobre la serie. En 2007, después de un paréntesis de 17 años, Dicks volvió a escribir para el universo del Doctor Who, adaptando Invasion of the Bane, en la colección de novelas basadas en la serie The Sarah Jane Adventures publicadas por Penguin Character Books. Dicks también ha trabajado en otros proyectos, como una serie de novelas sobre aventuras de la Policía Montada del Canadá a mediados de los setenta. Ha escrito novelas o adaptaciones de cada encarnación del Doctor, excepto del noveno Décimo Doctor. En el caso de las adaptaciones, descontando al Noveno y al Décimo Doctor que no se han adaptado a novelas las historias televisivas, el único Doctor que no ha sido tratado por Dicks fue el Séptimo Doctor (descontando el caso especial de Shakedown, una adaptación parcial de Shakedown: The Return of the Sontarans, que adaptó para Virgin New Adventures expandiendo la historia para incluir al Séptimo Doctor). Contribuciones al Universo de Doctor Who Los principales personajes y conceptos creados en guiones de Terrance Dicks o desarrollados por el en su etapa de Editor de Guiones, incluye a los Señores del Tiempo (En “The War Games” (Juegos de Guerra), escrita con Malcom Hulke) y también la primera versión del Amo, interpretada por Roger Delgado. Creaciones menores incluyen a los Rutans, El Señor de la Guerra, la Zona Muerta y Morbius. Trabajos Televisión Doctor Who The War Games (con Malcolm Hulke) Robot The Brain of Morbius (Reescrito sustancialmente por Robert Holmes y acreditado bajo el pseudónimo de Robin Bland.) Horror of Fang Rock (Horror de Fang Rock) State of Decay (Estado de Decadencia) The Five Doctors (Los Cinco Doctores) Video Shakedown: Return of the Sontarans Mindgame Mindgame Trilogy Battlefield Novelas Virgin New Adventures Timewyrm: Exodus Blood Harvest Shakedown : Tecnicamente una adaptación de su guión de Shakedown: Return of the Sontarans BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures The Eight Doctors Endgame BBC Past Doctor Adventures Catastrophea Players Warmonger Deadly Reunion (con Barry Letts) World Game BBC Tenth Doctor Adventures : Quick Reads Made of Steel Revenge of the Judoon Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures Mean Streets Adaptaciones Target Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks Doctor Who and the Abominable Snowmen Doctor Who and the Giant Robot Doctor Who and the Terror of the Autons Doctor Who and the Planet of the Spiders Doctor Who and the Three Doctors Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster Doctor Who and the Genesis of the Daleks Doctor Who and the Revenge of the Cybermen Doctor Who and the Web of Fear Doctor Who and the Planet of the Daleks Doctor Who and Pyramids of Mars Doctor Who and the Carnival of Monsters Doctor Who and the Daleks Invasion of Earth Doctor Who and the Claws of Axos Doctor Who and the Brain of Morbius Doctor Who and the Planet of Evil Doctor Who and the Mutants Doctor Who and the Deadly Assassin Doctor Who and the Talons of Weng-Chiang Doctor Who and the Face of Evil Doctor Who and the Horror of Fang Rock Doctor Who and the Time Warrior Death to the Daleks Doctor Who and the Android Invasion Doctor Who and the Hand of Fear Doctor Who and the Invisible Enemy Doctor Who and the Image of the Fendahl Doctor Who and the Robots of Death Doctor Who and the Destiny of the Daleks Doctor Who and the Underworld Doctor Who and the Invasion of Time Doctor Who and the Stones of Blood Doctor Who and the Androids of Tara Doctor Who and the Power of the Kroll Doctor Who and the Armageddon Factor Doctor Who and the Nightmare of Eden Doctor Who and the Horns of Nimon Doctor Who and the Monster of Peladon Doctor Who and An Unearthly Child Doctor Who and the State of Decay Doctor Who and the Keeper of Traken Doctor Who and the Sunmakers Meglos Four to Doomsday Arc of Infinity The Five Doctors Kinda Snakedance Warriors of the Deep Inferno The Caves of Androzani The Mind of Evil The Krotons The Time Monster The Seeds of Death The Faceless Ones The Ambassadors of Death The Misterious Planet The Wheel in Space The Smugglers Planet of Giants The Space Pirates Junior Doctor Who Junior Doctor Who and the Giant Robot Junior Doctor Who and the Brain of Morbius Virgin New Adventures Shakedown Adaptacion de Shakedown: Return of the Sontarans con bastante material añadido. The Sarah Jane Adventures Novelas Invasion of the Bane Libros no-ficción The Making of Doctor Who: primera edición con Malcom Hulke, segunda edicion actualizada y revisada sólo por Terrance Dicks. The Doctor Who Monster Book The Doctor Who Dinosaur Book The Second Doctor Who Monster Book Stage plays Doctor Who and the Daleks in the Seven Keys to Doomsday DoctorWho: The Ultimate Adventure.